Limón y Sal
by LadyPaulaSG
Summary: Es una pequeña historia que hice sobre Sebastian y una muchacha. Solo un capítulo. Me base en una canción llamada: "Limón y Sal" interpretada por Julieta Venegas, por sí le interesa buscarla :D


Limón y Sal…

Uno de tantos días en la mansión Phamtomhive yo, Sebastián Michaelis, estaba tarareando una canción que era más vieja que yo. Me recordaba a muchas épocas. Ese día estaba especialmente de buen humor. No suelo ser de los que se levantan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siempre.

¿Sebastián, porque estas de tan buen humor?- Pregunto el joven amo.

No sé, simplemente hoy es un buen día.- Respondí. Verdaderamente no tenía idea de por qué toda esa alegría. En fin. Íbamos para afuera, teníamos que pasar a comprar unas cosas y pasar con Undertaker. Pero, sinceramente no sabía lo que me esperaba…

_Salto en el tiempo…_

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal

y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes

y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes…

Esa canción, era la que estaba tarareando en la mañana… Había una mujer cantándola ahora mismo que pasábamos por el parque. Me detuve. Mientras que el joven amo siguió caminando. Me olvide de todo un momento. Era una mujer preciosa la que cantaba. Ojos rojos vino, pelo largo negro y algo curvo al final. No era más alta que yo. Tenía un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha. Cantaba como un ángel.

Tengo que confesarte ahora, nunca creí en la felicidad,

a veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad…

Me acerque, ella estaba cantando frente a la fuente. Se veía hermosa con el atardecer tiñendo de rojo el agua.

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal

y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes

y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes.

Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar…

Termino de cantar y me vio. Me congele. No podía moverme. Sentía los pies clavados al piso, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y no sabía que tan lejos se había ido el conde, ya no me importaba, o al menos eso creía en ese instante. Ella también parecía congelada. No hablábamos, solo nos veíamos uno al otro. De pronto mi cuerpo se movió solo y avance un par de pazos hacia ella. Ella avanzo hacia mí. Estábamos a menos de un metro uno del otro.

Emmm… Te… Te he visto antes… En el teatro, en cada una de mis presentaciones…- Dijo, con razón se me hacía familiar su voz y rostro ella canta en el teatro, y sí, no me pierdo ni una de sus actuaciones.

Emmm… Sí, es que… Me encanta como canta y toca el violín. Trato de ir a todas sus presentaciones.- Dije, ella estaba sonrojada y yo igual.

Sí, siempre te pones en el centro a la esquina… ¿Usas lentes para ver de lejos, no?

Sí… Debo de admitir que de cerca es usted más hermosa que en el escenario.- ¿Qué acabo de decir?

O/O Gra… Gracias… Emmm… Tú, también te vez mejor de cerca… Jmjmjmjmjmjmj…- Estaba tan sonrojada que parecía tener fiebre, aunque yo no me veía mejor. Parecía que acababa de ver a una camada de gatitos recién nacidos.

Y… Emmm… Si no estoy mal, ¿su nombre es Abril, no?

Sí, ese es mi nombre… ¿Y el tuyo es?...

Sebastián…

¡Qué bonito nombre!- dijo. Se ve tan lindo cuando esta sonrojada…

El tuyo también es bonito… ¿Y de dónde aprendiste esa canción?…- Pregunte. Y… ¿La acabo de tratar de "Tú"? O Dios… ¿Qué me pasa? El corazón no me para de latir y no pienso con claridad. Creo que el cerebro se me puso estúpido. No sabía que decir ni hacer. Silencio nuevamente. Yo la veía y ella me devolvía la mirada, mientras nos sonreíamos… ¿Es esto lo que los humanos llaman amor a "primera" vista? Creo que sí…

¡Sebas…- El amo me encontró y se quedó mudo. Yo seguía rojo como un tomate al igual que Abril. El amo se nos quedó viendo. Creí que haría mil y un preguntas pero solo hubo un silencio incómodo...

¿Usted no es la señorita que canta en el teatro?- Se limitó a decir…

Sí, soy yo… ¿Y usted no es el Conde Phamtomhive?...

Sí soy yo.- Me hele por milésima vez.

Mañana tengo una fiesta y me hace falta el entretenimiento, ¿no quisiera usted participar?

¡¿Yo?! Emmm… Emmm… Sí, por supuesto…- Me miro encada pausa que hiso. Yo no podía hablar no sabía que decir.

¿A qué hora es?- Pregunto.

A las 7 de la mañana.

¿La mañana?... Emmm…

¿Pasa algo?

Bueno… Es que vivo al otro lado de la ciudad…

O… Bueno entonces puede venir con migo hoy. Así estará haya puntualmente, y no se preocupe le conseguiré un vestido para su presentación.- Con eso sentí que se me paro el corazón. Morí… Vi el cielo y el infierno y luego regrese. ¿Abril iba a quedarse con migo, es decir, nosotros?

¡¿Ah?! Emmm… Sí, claro… ¡Gracias!...- Creo que ambos morimos. Yo sentía que se me iba el alma…

_Salto en el tiempo…_

Ciel, nos dejó solos para que yo le enseñara la mansión a Abril. Seguía atardeciendo…

Emmm… ¿Sebastián?- La voz de Abril me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Sí…

Po… Podrías… ¿Podrías mostrarme el jardín?…

…Sí…- Y con eso le tendí el brazo y la guie al jardín. El atardecer y la rosas. El jardín se veía más hermoso de lo habitual. Y no sé porque corte una pequeña rosa roja y se la puse a Abril en el cabello. ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No estoy en una cita con ella!

O… Perdón el atrevimiento…

¡No!... Es decir, no… no importa… Gracias…- Me lleve la mano al cuello mientras yo y ella nos sonrojábamos tanto como las rosas a mi lado.

Seguimos caminando y todo parecía una cita de esas que se ven en las novelas… Luego nos sentamos en la fuente del inmenso jardín. Yo me seguía repitiendo que no estaba en una cita con ella mientras hablábamos. De pronto otra vez estábamos en silencio. No era incómodo. Solo era silencio. Nos miramos… Me perdí en su mirada. Nos acercamos uno al otro… Y… Nos besamos. Fue inocente, dulce y tierno… Termino rápido… Respiramos hondo y hay nos dimos un bezo un poco más brusco. Me abrazo el cuello y yo le abrase la cintura. ¡A diablo todo! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO!

_Salto en el tiempo… Si ya sé, ya van tres…_

Han pasado algunos meses y Abril se mudó con nosotros. Es mi novia y descubrí que ella también es un demonio. Solo que ella tiene 22 años apenas y yo tengo casi 2000… Me siento viejo… Pero no me importa siempre que tenga a Abril con migo. Ella es mi inspiración y la persona más importante del mundo. Y hoy le voy a proponer matrimonio. El corazón me late como la primera vez…

Tengo que confesar que a veces, no me gusta tu forma de ser,

luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por qué?

No dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer,

te pones de un humor extraño con cada luna llena al mes.

Pero todo lo demás le gana lo bueno que me das,

solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar.

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal

y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes

y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes.

Tengo que confesarte ahora, nunca creí en la felicidad,

a veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad.

Luego me vengo a encontrar, con tus ojos me dan algo más,

solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar.

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal

y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes

y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes.

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal

y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.

Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes

y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes.

Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar…

La misma canción que me llevo hacia ella ese día…

¿Abril?

¿Sí?- Me arrodille y…

¿Te casarías con migo?- Comenzó a llorar se me tiro encima y dijo…

¡Sí! ¡Mil veces sí!- Me beso y yo la bese… Nunca me había sentido tan feliz… Esta sensación tan humana que yo creía inútil e innecesaria… Ahora era la que tomaba parte de mí.

El tiempo pazo… Yo me case, el conde murió y tuve hijos… Mi vida es bastante tranquila… Vivimos a las orillas de Londres. Mi vida no pudo ser mejor. Y todo empezó por una vieja canción llamada "Limón y Sal"…

Fin


End file.
